You Weren't Always Alone
by RishiGenki
Summary: Summary: Naruto wasn’t always alone. He did have someone once. IrukaOC, onesided. There's death in it. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Weren't Always Alone.**

**Summary: Naruto wasn't always alone. He did have someone once. No pairings yet, will be a pairing later…..But NOT with Naruto.**

**A/N: Hola! Rishi's attempting a serious fic (again). Rishi really needs to stop writing so much…..Oh well.**

**Rishi doesn't own Naruto.**

…………

_Naruto……_

Naruto looked up at the woman besides him. She had long, trailing brown hair. He couldn't see her facial structure, or her eyes. All he could seem to see was her genuine smile.

_Come here, Naruto._

Naruto started to run to the woman. "_Who are you?_" he called.

_Naruto…….You—_

The woman was struck by something. Naruto couldn't see what. The woman fell, her smile never stopping.

_Naruto, mommy loves you._

**----------------ZOMG-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sat upright. He was shaking all over. _What's with this dream?_ He thought, irritated._ It's been bugging me since I turned 16!_ He got off his bed and stretched. _Oh well. _He went to his cabinet for a bowl of ramen. He opened the door……No ramen.

Naruto cursed. _Now what am I suppose to do? I don't get to go on missions until tomorrow…… _Naruto started to put on his jacket. _I guess Iruka-sensei'll treat me._

And so he walked out of his door and started off to Iruka-sensei's house.

**--------ZOMG---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto banged on his sensei's door. "Iruka-sensei!!!" he yelled. "Iruka-sensei, wake up!" Naruto opened the door impulsively.

Iruka-sensei was sitting on the floor, a box of pictures scattered around him. His eyes were swollen and his face was red.

"Iruka-sensei…..?" Naruto looked at his sensei, surprised. He had never seen Iruka like this.

Iruka looked up. "Oh, Naruto…" Iruka looked away, almost shamefully. "Ah—I didn't know you would come this early. Sorry." He tried to give a sheepish grin, but failed miserably.

"Iruka-sensei, what's wrong….?" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

Iruka sighed. "Come here, Naruto." He said, motioning for the blond to sit down next to him.

Naruto sat, slightly suspicious.

Iruka pointed at a few pictures. They were all of Naruto at a younger age.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at all the pictures. Every single one of them was of him…..!

Naruto turned to Iruka. "How did you…..?"

"Someone gave them to me." Iruka said.

"Who?"

"Tsume Korohiga…..Your adoptive mother."

**A/N: It's a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But it is! I just can't write anymore! XD I'm reeeally sorry! I am, honest! I'll do my best with the next chapter!!!!**


	2. Flashback

**Chapter two of You Weren't Always Alone.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Rishi's here with Chapter Two…..Sorta. XD Right. Rishi's doing her best for Naruto! **

Disclaimer: Rishi does not own Naruto in any way….Rishi does own a Naruto plushie sitting in her lap, though. :D

Anyways!

"My…..adopted mother?" Naruto asked, stunned.

Iruka nodded. "Yes…..She…..She was your adopted mother, but she loved you as much as a real mother would." He said, his body shaking and tears appearing in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "She was there…..That day. She was there when Yondaime-sama died, and when you….." he trailed off. He then closed his eyes, remembering.

_**----------------FLASHBACK O DOOOOOM----------------------------------------------------**_

"_Please……"_

_Iruka peeked into the hospital room, where his classmate, sixteen year old Tsume, knelt to the Third Hokage, holding a bundle in her arms. Tsume was pleading with the old man for something._

"_Please…..Please, let me take him." Tsume begged, clutching the bundle. "He….He's….More then anything, he's just a baby." Tsume looked up. Iruka could see the tears in her eyes. "Yondaime-sama…..He……Entrusted this boy to me. I was there when Yondaime-sama died…Please, please let me take care of him."_

"_He's a monster!" yelled one of the ninja in the room. "He holds the Nine-Tailed Fox within him!" The other ninja in the room nodded in agreement._

'_A monster…..?' Iruka opened the door a little more. 'Who destroyed….'_

"_He's not a monster!" Tsume shouted, hugging the bundle. "He's a newborn! Both of his parents are dead! Please!"_

_The Third looked down at her. "I will entrust this boy to you." He said slowly. "He is your responsibility." _

_Tsume bowed deeply. "Thank you." She said, breaking down. The bundle in her arms started to cry. "Shhh…." She said, cuddling the bundle. "It's okay, Naruto. It's okay." She then stood up. "I'll be leaving now." She said, opening the door to reveal Iruka. "Iruka-kun….?"_

"_That baby holds the demon fox….?" Iruka said shakely, his eyes hidden._

_Tsume looked at the bundle of blond hair. "Yes." She said sadly. "But he's not a monster."_

_Iruka looked up, glaring. "He is a monster!" he yelled. "He's a monster! Why don't you kill--!"_

_**SLAP.**_

"_Iruka-kun…." Tsume said, tears streaming down her face. "Iruka-kun, he's not a monster!" She then rushed out of the room, pushing Iruka out of the way._

_Iruka rubbed his cheek, which was beginning to turn red. "Crap…." He muttered._

-------------------AND TO THE PRESENT----------------------------------------

"So……You…..Iruka-sensei, you……." Naruto began, his eyes widening. "You hated me?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, I did, at first. But that changed after you turned two."

"How….? And why don't I remember Tsume…..?"

Iruka looked away. "After she gave her life for you."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Whoo!!!! XD **

**Yeah. You can flame me for this chapter, I know it sounds Mary-Sue-ish, but I swear, Tsume is not a Mary Sue. **

**When I first read Naruto, I thought that it was weird that Iruka-sensei never hated Naruto. Then I though: Oh! What if he DID hate Naruto, but that changed? And so the idea of Tsume popped up. I didn't get to drawing her until a few weeks ago. XD Please enjoy!**


	3. The Last Chapter

**Chapter three of You Weren't Always Alone.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Rishi's doing her best! **

**CHAPTER THREE.**

"When you turned two….She died. She gave her life for you." Iruka said slowly, letting the words drip out.

"So tell me." Naruto said, sitting down next to Iruka. "Tell me what happened." Naruto seemed interested. His eyes were wide and his mouth was near-dropping. "I've never heard……of someone like this."

Iruka nodded. "She wasn't….Like most people."

"So tell me what happened!" Naruto said impatiently.

Iruka wiped away the tears that were starting to form. "She was captured by…..by Orochimaru." He began. "He….He wanted your body, but Tsume hid you. She was captured…." He shut his eyes tightly.

Naruto gripped his fist. "Orochimaru……"

**--------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------**

_The Third, some ANBU ops, and Iruka, carrying Naruto, burst into Orochimaru's house. _

"_Orochimaru!" the Third yelled._

_Orochimaru smirked. "So I've been found out."_

_Everywhere you looked in the old snakes house, there was a body._

_(You can insert the discussion in Volume 14 between the 3rd. and Orochimaru here)_

_As Orochimaru escaped, Iruka looked around. "Where's Tsume?" he yelled._

"_Right……h-here……Iru….ka…kun."_

_Iruka looked around. He saw Tsume, on the ground, covered in her own blood._

"_Tsume!" Iruka yelled._

"_Mama!" yelled Naruto._

_Tsume smiled gently as Naruto ran up to her. "Shh……Naruto, it's okay." She said, hugging him. She looked up at Iruka. "Iruka-kun…..Naruto found you….?"_

_Iruka looked away sheepishly. "He kept tugging at me, saying 'mama' and 'snake-man'. I was only worried about you."_

"_Iruka…..Listen……Please, love Naruto."_

_Iruka looked at his former classmate in surprise. "What are you--?"_

"_Iruka……I'm not going to make it." Tsume said._

"_D-don't say that!" Iruka yelled. "You've got to make it! Naruto--!"_

"_I'm sorry…." Tsume said quietly, as she closed her eyes, her smile never fading. "Please….Love him." And she died._

"_Mama?" Naruto looked at Tsume. "Mama, mama, wake up." He said, shaking her. "Not nap time."_

"_She won't wake up, Naruto. You don't have a 'mama' anymore." Iruka said quietly, getting down to Naruto's height._

_Naruto sobbed and ran into his future sensei's arms for a hug._

**------------------------END FLASHBACK------------------------------------------**

"So she was killed by Orochimaru." Naruto said quietly. "And I can't remember."

Iruka patted Naruto on the back. "She did love you." He assured Naruto. "And….These pictures……Tsume would want you to have them." He said, shoving the box to Naruto.

Naruto looked up. "Sensei, did you love Tsume?"

Iruka blushed. "W-w-wha--?"

"You're crying….Did you love her?"

Iruka sighed, then nodded. "Yes, Naruto…..I did. I loved her very much. But she did leave me something." He then smiled a little. "Come on, Naruto. How about I buy you some ramen?"

"Now you're talking!"

_Tsume did leave me something…..She left you._

**THE END.**

**A/N: It's done! (Does happy dance) Yay! I did it! XD **

**Please tell me what you thought of the story. I'd love to hear it! (Even if it is a flame…)**


End file.
